


Honestly?

by SPNFangallovesSquirrel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFangallovesSquirrel/pseuds/SPNFangallovesSquirrel
Summary: Prompt: “Is this one of those times where you want me to lie to protect your delicate emotions? ”





	Honestly?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Is this one of those times where you want me to lie to protect your delicate emotions? ”

****“Oh my goodness. This panel is bad ass guys. I am so stoked for this movie.” The man let’s out a squeal of delight - albeit a very manly squeal - and the crowd goes wild.

Richard Speight Jr. was ecstatic when he was asked by the board of San Diego Comic Con to ask questions at this panel. Not only was it a great storyline, the leading lady was someone near and dear to his heart.

“I’m stoked too. Because. Because. Reasons.” his friend Rob Benedict replies, nodding next to him. They look to each other and nod in agreement.

“We have our reasons. One of those reasons, is the first guest out here tonight. The fearless director, that had to deal with all that estrogen. And some stubborn estrogen at that.”

“He speaks from some certain experiences.” Rob nods.

“This guy, has produced and directed some of the goriest, yet cinematography prettiest movies in the world, give it up for the man himself, Quentin Tarantino!” Rich gives a cheer with his cohost, and the experienced actor and director walks out slowly, waving to the crowd as they let out a loud cheer. “This is one of my favoritest movies ever. By the way.”

“You know, I think you’re just biased. Since your significant other is in this movie.” Rob replies, making Quentin laugh with the crowd.

“Who’s in this movie?” Rich asks with a grin. “I have no clue who you’re talking about.”

“Well, while Mr. Speight play amnesia patient over here. The next person on this awesome panel. The beautiful actress, she’s been at it for a while. She got her start in a Lifetime Movie Network show about a drug addled model, and now is one of the most sought after and prettiest people out there. Ladies and Gentlemen, Angelina Jolie!”

“She also. She also has the moniker - Mr. Pitt’s better half. By the way.” Quentin teases as the actress walks out. She sticks out her tongue and sits down next to the man.

The crowd calms down and waits as Angie gets situated. The second it seems calm Rich steps up once more.

“This is where I get really excited. This gorgeous little lady, has been acting since the mere age of four.”

“Yeah.” Rob replies. “That’s a long time. What’s that? 27, 28 years she’s been acting?”

“Yeah. You’ve seen her on the big screen as a car thief. A racecar driver.”

“Yeah.” Rob replies nodding. “Wasn’t she like a princess in something?”

“She still is.” Rich points out, nodding. “She’s playing a princess, she’s been a Zombie slayer. A soldier.”

“The list goes on. And on. And on.” Rob points out.

“Any way. She plays the fearless leaders.” the group laughs as Rich nods. “Yes. She plays the fearless Rattigan sisters. Ladies and gentlemen, (I) my (I) sexy lady. (Y/N) (Y/L/N)!”

She walks out quickly, in a flowing floral skirt and a black cropped top - and smiles as she sees her friends. Her family. People she’s grown to love over the last almost year and a half.

She gives a quick wave to the crowd and then a wave to Rich who winks at her suggestively.

It’s a quick process after.

The only man in the panel, Mark Sheppard joins after sitting on her left. On his left more powerful women. Gal Gadot, Scarlett Johansson, Cote De Pablo, Charlize Theron, Michelle Rodriguez. It was a who’s who of actresses who had joined the cast to remake the popular book.

* * *

“So there’s a rumor. We’re just going to get down to business. (Y/N).” Rich replies.

“Yes?” she asks laughing. She looks to him and gets a few “oohs” and “aahs” from the crowd.

“There’s a rumor that you. That you starred with this old geezer to your left when you were a youngin’. That he’s played your dad.”

“And then your  _daddy_ , if you catch my drift.” Rob finishes.

“So.” Rich laughs. “Tell me this. Was he a better fake dad, or better in fake bed?”

“So.  ** _Is this one of those times where you want me to lie to protect your delicate emotions?_** ” Mark asks for her. They all laugh, knowing good and well, that it was all just fun. They were all close enough to respect boundaries when it came to relationships.

“Lie. Yes. Please. Lie to me. I need you to lie.”

She laughs at her fiancé, and gives him a wink. “Oh terrible babe. Such a terrible time. I mean come on Quentin. What were you thinking? Putting me with this guy. Again?”

“Well I’m going to counter her statement Speight.” Mark replies laughing evilly. “Such a minx. Such a little minx.”

She blushes and hides her face. “I don’t know him. I do not know him.” she laughs.

* * *

She sighs as she looks in the mirror one last time. She’s ready for this day. She’s been ready since the moment she met him.

No matter what, she knew that Rich was hers. That they’d be there together, causing trouble. Making people’s lives miserable, one awful prank at a time.

“Honestly, I don’t know what you’re thinking. Slumming it with Speight.” Misha replies with a mischievous grin.

“Be quiet Collins. She’ll start pranking us and it’ll all go to hell when he joins in.” Jensen gives her a happy smile and a warm hug.

“And it’ll be all your fault.” she quips.

She smiles as she look up and see her best friend and latest costar Jared walking in, Jensen and Misha quickly following behind.

“Be honest. How do I look?” She asks.

“Well, to be honest. This is the moment where we all lie to make it so you don’t cry off your makeup?” Misha pipes up, giving her a smile.

She shrugs her shoulders and stands from the small chair in front of a large vanity. “Honesty is the best policy. Bro.”

She takes a swing at the dark haired man, lightly tapping his shoulder. He gives her a warm smile, letting her know he was only kidding.

“You know. In all honesty (Y/N).” Jared replies, taking her hand. Out of the group, the two of them were the closest. “In all honesty, you look amazing. He’s one lucky bastard.”

She smiles smugly. “Good. That’s what I was going for.”

* * *

“Tell me. One more time. In all honesty, will you ever fall out of love with me?” She asks quietly. Their best friends are surrounding them as they partake in their first dance. His arms pull her closer and his lips press to your forehead as they sway to the soft love ballad.

“I’ll never love someone the way I love you. Maybe when we have kids. But you’ll always be my number one.”

She giggles as she kisses him softly. “Even before Rob?”

He laughs with her, pulling her incredibly close to him. “Even before Rob, gorgeous. Even before Rob.”


End file.
